Mary Anne and the Missing Bear
by Elizabeth8289
Summary: When the bear went missing, Mary Anne was very upset. It was special to her.
1. The Missing Bear

The Baby-Sitters Club belongs to Ann M. Martin

I was on the bed in my room reading. I had my bear with me. It was given to me by my mother when I was born. I usually leave it on my vanity. I didn't want to lose it. I don't even give it away either. I don't have memories of her. She has been dead since I was an infant.

My cat, Tigger, is the one who sleeps with me every night. He's my favorite birthday gift. Sharon came by.

"Do you have anything to donate to the charity?" asked Sharon. "The guys are coming for the stuff tomorrow."

"Not right now," I replied. "I still have good clothes that still fit me."

She doesn't know that my mom gave me the bear. I didn't want to donate that period.

"What about that bear? You're too old for that," said Sharon.

"No. I'm all set," I said. "I just love that bear. I'm not ready to give it away."

When she left, I got up to hide my bear in a secret spot so she won't take it. There. He'll be safe there. I'm Mary Anne Spier. I'm 15 and live in Stoneybrook, Connecticut. I'm a tenth grader at Stoneybrook High School. Dad knows how important that bear is to me. Mom had that from a baby shower. My maternal grandparents were the ones who got that for her. I was with them after Mom passed away because Dad was too depressed at the time. He got me back at eighteen months.

Since I've had the bear fifteen years now, he looked like he was agining since we grew up together. There is no way I would want the bear to be separated from me. He is timeless. Even when I'm on my own one day, he will go with me and live with me until I have my own children and (he or she) will pass it on to their children. There would be no way I would donate him. He stays in the family.

Sharon is my stepmother. She's the mother of my best friend, Dawn, who is now my stepsister.

That night, I was getting to my closet where I had my bear and it was still there. Sharon doesn't know where I put my bear. I was afraid it would be lost and I might not see it ever again. It was in the safe and Sharon wouldn't know the code.

"Where do you put that bear?" asked Sharon.

"Safe and sound away from you. I don't want to lose it," I said.

I wasn't going to tell her the special place.

"Yeah, so it's none of your business where the bear is," added Meredith.

She and Carlos are the only ones who knew. I trust them to keep my secrets. I don't want to tell Dawn in case she mentions it to her mother and she could possibly give it away. I didn't tell Sharon why I love the bear so much because I don't want to upset her. That's the only I worry about.

"I know what you're doing for a good cause, but the bear is the one that I would never give up," I said. "I just want to pass it down to my children one day."

Plus, Dad promised Mom the bear will always be mine and also promised her that he wouldn't give it away. I don't think he mentioned it to Sharon. Perhaps, she could understand why I refused to give that bear up.

The next day, I noticed it was gone. I was looking for it all day, but there was no sign of it at all. Where is it? I noticed someone broke in that box. What the-? I hope Sharon didn't take it. I'd be mad if she did.

I went to Dad and asked him where the bear was.

"I noticed the box where I kept my bear was broken. Someone must have did that," I said.

"I'm sure it would turn up," said Dad.

"I hope so. That bear was important to me," I said. "I didn't want to tell her why to upset her."

"I see what you mean," said Dad.

"What's missing?" asked Carlos.

"My bear," I answered telling her about it.

"Break into your box? That's awful," said Carlos.

"I know who did it," said Meredith who came down dressed. "It was Mom."

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah," said Meredith.

"How can she that to me?" I asked.

"I know," said Meredith.

"She knew that was special to me. I wanted to pass it down to my kids one day," I said. "I told her that."

"I know you did," said Carlos.

"Excuse me," I said as I ran up to my room.

"I can't believe what Mom did," said Meredith.

"I know," said Carlos. "But how did you found out?"

"Who else would have done that?" asked Meredith. "Mom was the one who tried to have Mary Anne to give away her bear."

"And, none of us told her," said Carlos.

"No one cracked the code," said Meredith.

"And, Mary Anne didn't tell Dawn in case she repeats it to Mom," added Carlos.

"Another thing I heard her going out. The next thing I knew I saw her with the bear. I tried to get out before the guys came, but it was already too late. Mary Anne was still in bed, so I didn't want to wake her up to upset her," said Meredith.

"I don't blame you," said Carlos.

"I was in the shower when Mary Anne was looking for the bear," said Meredith.

"I should go see if she's okay," said Dad.


	2. Mary Anne's Secret to her Siblings

I was on the bed when Dad came in to be with me.

"Are you okay now?" asked Dad as he sat with me.

"I still couldn't believe that Sharon gave away my bear," I said.

"I know, honey," said Dad.

Then, both Meredith and Carlos came in, too.

"We were wondering about something: how come that bear is so important to you though that Mom doesn't know about?" asked Carlos.

"That was a gift from my mother when I was born," I replied.

"So, that's why you didn't want to give that bear besides giving it to your kids?" asked Meredith as she sat with me.

"Yes," I replied. "But I didn't want to hurt Sharon if I tell her that."

"Oh," said Carlos.

"How can I tell her that without upsetting her?" I asked.

"Tell her whatever you feel comfortable," replied Dad.

"Would she understand why you didn't tell her?" asked Meredith.

That's a good question.

"I hope so," I replied. "I'm still mad at her for what she did. I remember that Dad and I saved a home video starting the day of the baby shower and that was when my grandparents surprised Mom with the bear."

"That's right," said Dad.

Then, Carlos came up with an idea.

"You could show Mom that video so she can see why the bear was very special to you," said Carlos.

"I agree," said Meredith.

"That's a good idea to do," said Dad.

I'm glad I can count on them when I need their advice.

"At least you got Tigger who sleeps with you every night," said Meredith.

"I don't sleep with the bear though like I used to. I just saved it to remind me of Mom even though I never knew her," I said. "It helps me. It could help my children to remember me when I die when they get older like I already mentioned before."

That night, I was trying to figure it out on how to tell Sharon that secret without upsetting her. However, I'm not so sure if the home video would help telling her. I love Sharon too much to hurt her. I'll tell her when the time is right. Only God knows when.

I will try to tell her one day.


End file.
